


Mapping The Unknown

by AuroraConsurgens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraConsurgens/pseuds/AuroraConsurgens
Summary: In the Kingdom of Alyion, the crown prince Gabriel has come of age to take the throne. The royal household is bustling with joy for it is time to choose the person that will rule the land by his side. Sheltered from most of the outside world's temptations his entire life, the prince is wholly unprepared for the challenge ahead of him. Through an out dated, obsolete and rigorous selection, set in place hundreds of years ago, the prince must choose between duty, love and attraction while navigating the unfamiliar and practically uncharted world of dating in search of a queen.Alternative UniverseShe/He/They pronouns used.





	Mapping The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a prompt. This is still a short draft subject to changes. Enjoy! Possibly will update soon.

“Please don’t choose one just because they’re pretty.” she paused and turned to look at me “Whoever you pick will be by your side for the rest of your life.” she looked over my clothes and grimaced in disapproval “Is that what you’re wearing? Not really fit for a great first impression.” 

“Nothing could ever live up to your standards, why even try? Besides, it’s not a first impression, is it? They know very well who they’re meeting and why.” Then I remembered that I, purposefully, didn’t read any of the files that my family’s counsellors left for me at my office. Just looking at them sitting on the table made my stomach flip unpleasantly. I didn't dare touch them. “Remind me again of the criteria they used, I didn’t bother to check.” I said nonchalantly. She gave me an exasperated look. The first of many throughout the day. “I’m sure they were very prim and proper about it.” I said, with sarcasm dripping from every word. 

She sighed, also a common occurrence whenever I was involved. “Your parents were very specific about what they were looking for. That’s why there are only 6 applicants left. Before interviews were even held they were filtered out by resumés and background checks. In meetings, they looked for people that shared your parents’ values and political views, but also gave importance to the reason why they applied. Your parents and counsellors chose very carefully based on what was written. But it’s not what's on paper that makes a great ruler. You would know that better than anyone and so do your parents. The people that are here today aren’t here because they have the right background, they’re here because they have the potential to be the one person who will stand by your side and help you achieve what you were born to do.”

“Well I can’t argue with that” The seriousness of today’s outcome and its reality settle over me. I’ve always avoided thinking about this — well I've always avoided thinking about dating, pronto — and the consequence of my choices that once made can’t be undone. I feel a sudden weight on my shoulders and anxiety tightens my chest. “Waiting longer will change nothing. Better get this over with. Open the doors.”

Mariana steps up in front of me and opens the double doors. Let the trial commence.


End file.
